Wake Up
"Wake Up" is a song by Colin Moulding. It appeared on and was released as a single for the 1984 album The Big Express. The home demo appeared on the 2002 Coat of Many Cupboards box set. Single tracklisting 7" single #A-side: "Wake Up (edit)" #B-side 1: "Take This Town" (Andy Partridge) #B-side 2: "Mantis on Parole (Homo Safari No. 4) (Partridge) 12" single #A-side 1: "Wake Up" #A-side 2: "Take This Town" #A-side 3: "Mantis on Parole (Homo Safari No. 4)" #B-side 1: "Making Plans for Nigel" #B-side 2: "Sgt. Rock (Is Going to Help Me) (edit)" (Partridge) #B-side 3: "Senses Working Overtime (edit)" (Partridge) Quotes Colin: “I'm responsible, but it's not much of a song.” Andy: “Great intro, though.” Dave: “Syncopated intro.” Andy: “It was on the jukebox in Eastenders.” Colin (on the home demo): “Mechanically played guitars symbolise day job monotony. Same faces, early mornings, people yawning into closed fists. Wake up to life...you get the picture. “Last verse sees me being first at the scene of an accident, a recurring dream for many years. We live on a busy road, so I lay in bed and wait for the bang. Must remember to pull that pillow over my head tonight. The Big Express recording of this, is much embellished, producer David Lord takes the song to the Albert Hall and back. I, not knowing what to do with it, take this version to Hook Village Hall.” Andy (on the home demo): “Colin arrived on my doorstep one day with a grubby cassette in his mitts to announce ‘I've got a new song’. I was excited, so we went into my front room and put it on straight away. I fell in love with those twin chopping guitars, snapping across each other like a pair of quarrelsome Jack Russells. That ‘missing beat’ drum rhythm was great too. I love the competition, nothing makes me write faster than Colin appearing with a new tune, it's always inspirational. But that aside, what a great opener for the new album this would make.” Lyrics ''You put your cleanest dirty shirt on ''Then you stagger down to meet the dawn ''You take a ride upon a bus, it's just a fuss ''You know it keeps you born ''You get to know a morning face ''You get to join the human race ''You get to know the world ''Has passed you by ''Who cares? You might be dead ''Who cares? You stayed in bed ''Who cares? You wrote the note ''Who cares? You might have spoke ''Wake up! ''You take a snack to fill the gap ''And then you're ready for another shift ''Your attention was diverted ''By the girl who smiled and made the lift ''The radio is blaring out ''It's in one ear and then it's out ''You didn't notice that the record's over ''Who cares? You might be dead ''Who cares? You stayed in bed ''Who cares? You wrote the note ''Who cares? You might have spoke ''Wake up! ''In the road a crowd had gathered ''And a man was close to dead ''The blood is running down the gutter ''While you're yawning, nothing's said ''His body's wriggling like an eel ''They got no sense, no touch, no feel ''Somebody better go and get a blanket ''Who cares? You might be dead ''Who cares? You stayed in bed ''Who cares? You wrote the note ''Who cares? You might have spoke ''Who cares? Category:Discography Category:Songs by Colin Moulding